


Força e Graça

by Lara_Boger



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Para Payson Keeler, a ginástica significava muito mais do que a possibilidade de uma medalha de ouro.





	Força e Graça

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de "Make it or Break it" não me pertencem, essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Notas: Essa fic pode ser interessante caso lida ao som de "Fly', da Hilary Duff. Não é lá meu estilo musical preferido, mas o tom e a letra servem muito bem para algo protagonizado por Payson Keeler.
> 
> Publicada originalmente no fanfiction.net em 27 de fevereiro de 2012

**A Força e a Graça**

Autoconhecimento. Controle absoluto

Frio na barriga. Fogo correndo pelas veias.

Payson Keeler gostava disso. Não se importava se aquele era um esporte que em longo prazo lhe privava de muita coisa, como colégio ou uma adolescência normal, mas não era como se isso lhe fizesse muita falta.

Seu amor por aquele esporte estava muito acima de qualquer ideia a respeito de normalidade. A pretensa normalidade não era sua vida. E, ao contrário de tudo que poderiam pensar seu objetivo de vida não se limitava ao metal dourado tão precioso.

Seu objetivo era o movimento perfeito nos mínimos detalhes. Era ter uma nota sem deduções, era ter o abraço de urso de seu treinador e o lugar mais alto do pódio por um trabalho perfeito. Ter para si a virtude que pertencia a poucos e que faria a todos reconhecer que aquela dedicação toda não fora algo percorrido para ser perda de tempo e que todos os riscos simplesmente havia valido a pena.

A sujeira do giz, a dor e o cansaço ao fim de um dia de treino, o desafio à gravidade, sensação de voar, a iminência da queda. Tudo aquilo que parecia tão arriscado significava solidez. Voar significava para si uma forma de ter raízes. Aquilo que era inseguro para todos significava tudo o que queria no mundo. Tudo que amava, tudo que queria, tudo aquilo que desejara com todas as forças mesmo que no fim o seu tempo pudesse ser muito curto.

Payson sabia que não havia tempo para esperar. Não tinha tempo para ser insegura, para estar indecisa, para ser frágil, para sentir o peso de dramas que sequer deveriam estar em seus ombros. Precisava ser forte para cair e levantar, sentir a dor por vezes incontáveis até estar pronta para o voo. Precisava de paciência e perseverança para se redescobrir, para descrever em cada gesto seu a perfeita mescla entre força e graça.

Porque sabia que naquele esporte, caso não pudesse viver o presente, sabia muito bem que não haveria qualquer chance de futuro.

Hora de voar.

**Fim**


End file.
